


Worry

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They worry about one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

Jemma cleaned Bucky’s wounds with clinical detachment. Beneath her lashes she could see him watching her. And when she turned away he grabbed her hand gently. Jemma swallowed and looked up at him.

"What is it? What did I do?"

Immediately she regretted her attitude. Bucky was always blaming himself. She sighed and shook her head. “It’s nothing Bucky.”

Again she tried to pull away, but he tugged her back and stepped in front of her. “One of my favorite people isn’t happy.”

Jemma wanted to beg him not to do that, not to make her feel even more for him with his concern and sweet words. “Everything is fine, I promise.” She looked away and down, noting the wound on his bicep. “I need to finish cleaning you up.”

"I’m fine," he insisted and tilted his head slightly to look at her face. "You’re not."

Jemma shook her head. “You’re not fine,” she whispered and looked up at him, feeling her worries push to the surface. “You’re reckless. You’re so determined to make up for wrong doings you perceive are your fault that you are constantly putting your safety and life at risk.” Jemma took a deep breath and spoke again, this time more calmly. “Can’t you at least try to take care of yourself?”

Bucky frowned and shook his head slowly, seeming to be slightly unsure. “Jemma, I’m sorry.”

A hand touched her cheek and she inhaled sharply. The logical part of her commanded that she step away, but she didn’t. Instead she closed her eyes and swallowed, unable to speak past the lump in her throat. When she opened her eyes he was staring down at her with such concern she almost forgot what she wanted to say. Almost. “I care Bucky, and I worry about you. I-.”

His hand slid into her hair and then he was kissing her. It wasn’t passionate or long, just a press of his lips against hers. Then he pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I care and worry about you too," he admitted.

When slid his hand from her hair and gently brushed a few strands from her face, fingers brushing her cheek, Jemma felt herself relax and slowly she smiled.


End file.
